KINGDOM COME
by Laizden
Summary: Can prince Naruto unite the kingdoms to protect the land from the evil that is slowly creaping across the land.A fantasy adventure story with a romantic subplot. Please enjoy![x] Yaoi WarningBoy Love Alert! [x]


**Laizden: Hello all! I'm here with a new story for all of you! I just got the idea for this one randomly so I'm a bit excited and nervous about it. Just a bit of a warning, it has a lot of fantasy/adventure in it, also a major D&D feel and base to it as well as a religious undertone, so yeah.**

**Naruto: Why do I have a bad feeling about this already?**

**Laizden: SILENCE!**

**Lawyer: Laizden owns nothing and even his ideas are copyrighted by some company.**

**Laizden: No one is nice to me! Dx**

**Lawyer & Naruto: now for the prologue!**

**Laizden: Oh yeah! This is the prologue to the story, just a bit of background information on the story. The first chapter will be the second page. Sorry I'm confusing. xD**

**-------------------------**

This is a story of how the uniting of the great kingdoms came about.

In the beginning the goddess of light created the world as we know it. Upon the earth she breathed life into the ground to cause the trees to grow. She formed all the animals on the earth, all the fish in the sea and all the birds in the sky. She blessed every thing she made.

One day the goddess looked down on the earth and decided to fill it with a creature that would be able to appreciate the world she had made and blessed. So she made man. She gave them the ability to fill the world with their own kind and to love and care for the world like she did.

Not long after the creation of man the goddesses' twin brother, the god of darkness, saw what she had created and got jealous and decided to destroy what she had made. He soon found out however that since the goddess had blessed all that she made he was powerless to undo anything. Not being one to give up so easily the god discovered that man had been made to be greatest than all of his sister creations and planned to corrupt them.

Taking on a human form he started to cause unrest among the humans causing them to separate from each other and grow to fear and hate one another. Through them he hoped to destroy the world his sister had made, so he also bestowed upon them a gift. He gave them the gift to destroy their own kind and to hate and misuse the world that he hated so.

As the people separated, and started to turn against the goddess she began to weep, filled with a great sadness. She then gave the humans the gift of a soul, with which they could balance the good and evil with in themselves. Then she created a place after life for all humans who lead good and loving lives could go to as a reward for their loyalty. The god of darkness also created a place for human to go after life, a place where the people who had lead evil and hatful lives could go for loyalty to him and be punished because he hated all his sister had made.

This is how the kingdoms of the earth formed, from the many people who were once one, there came many. Out of all the kingdoms and countries that were formed there arose four mighty nations that reign supreme over all other.

First there was the White kingdom. Said to be the greatest of all nations because it is the most blessed. A country of people who are strictly devoted to the goddess and have created a religion attributed to her. The Kingdom is controlled by a strict and powerful theocracy headed by an Apostil, who is elected by a group of cardinals, which make all decisions with in the church. Often referred to, by themselves and outsiders, 'the people the goddess loves' because of their strong connection with her and because of their unnatural high spirit energy.

Next there was the Red kingdom. Second to none in its military power. It has long had peace and prosperity because of its military, and often seen as a kingdom of happiness it has been considered a utopia. Headed by a powerful monarchy, its leaders are both generous and kind, often putting the good of the people before themselves. Recently however the kingdom had fallen into great peril when a monstrous fox demon attacked them. Terrorizing the country for many years, causing much pain and suffer on the people. The last king of the Red kingdom gave his life to stop the beast and was able to seal it within his own son, prince Naruto. After his death the kingdom was put under the control of the king's two most trusted advisors until Naruto comes of age to rightful take the throne.

The Blue kingdom was formed around the same time the Red kingdom was created. It is the largest kingdom of the four great kingdoms, with a rich and diverse people. It has long been known to be a peaceful nation with no ambitions of war or conquest. With the ever expanding population the people have called for their king to expand their borders. Several major uprisings have occurred in the passed 20 years but the royal family has been able to stray in control for the time being. It has since gone into reclusion and closed off its borders to all other nations.

Finally the Black kingdom, a mysterious nation that since its formation has closed it's self off from all the other nations to pursue its own needs for power. With a vast and brutal army, no other kingdom dares to risk a confrontation with them. The citizens all are followers of the god of darkness and despise the goddess and all that she created. All other information has long since been destroyed.

There are many smaller kingdoms scattered across the land, each with its own culture, religion and beliefs. Many have grown restless with the rumor of Black kingdom movement, and have asked for protection from the greater nations. Many believe there is a major change coming, a approaching darkness that threatens all life.

Our story begins in the Red kingdom, at the beginning of spring; the capital is alive with the warming weather, and approaching festival in tribute to the goddess. Many pilgrims from other cities and countries have arrived. The most anticipated guest in the prince of the neighboring Green kingdom. The two nations have long had an alliance and the castle is busy making arrangements for his arrival.

Let us begin…


End file.
